Pluto
by EternalKing
Summary: Accidently being transported to another world can be a pretty big problem. And even bigger problem is accidently killing someone in the process. When Naruto hears the dying wish of one Roman Torchwick, he decides that if being Hokage wasn't available, then he would do the next big thing. Watch out Remnant, nothing holds back Naruto Uzumaki from getting what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Accidently being transported to another world can be a pretty big problem. And even bigger problem is accidently killing someone in the process. When Naruto hears the dying wish of one Roman Torchwick, he decides that if being Hokage wasn't available, then he would do the next big thing. Watch out Remnant, nothing holds back Naruto Uzumaki from getting what he wants.

Chapter start.

Soft EDM music played in a luxurious room. On the large bed were bodies that had clearly done some "adulterous" activities the night before.

A male in his late teens rubbed his orange and blonde hair. He lied underneath three petite bodies.

Two of them were twins, and both lied on the sides of the man. The last was a short girl with multi colored hair. These girls were also in the later teens but did not seem as old as the male.

This male was Naruto Uzumaki, or Naruto Torchwick. Take your pick.

Due to a set of circumstances that involved Naruto and Sasuke sparring so seriously that they split open a wormhole in Space/Time, they were sent to another world. Naruto had no idea where Sasuke had been sent.

The former blonde had been sent to a random spot in the city, where he harshly landed on a lone thief. Said thief was the rather infamous Roman Torchwick.

Fortunately for Naruto, and unfortunately for the thief, this resulted in a harsh collision with the thief being sent to his deathbed due to a head on collision with Naruto.

Thankfully for Roman, his aura had kept him up for several more seconds- just enough to tell a dying wish to Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ugh, can't believe this is how I go out, of all the possible ways. Listen kid…."

From there Roman asked Naruto to take care of this girl he's been taking care of. Neo. Naturally Naruto agreed.

The last words of Roman after asking Naruto his dying wish was not meant for Naruto but the blonde heard it anyways. "So much for becoming the boss of the criminal underworld."

Naruto felt bad, naturally. So after meeting with Neo, the girl Roman mentioned, he decided he would honor the memory of the man who broke his fall. Thus, Naruto dyed the left half of his hair orange, and decided he would rule the criminal underworld as he had no way of going back to Konoha.

It was a hard decision, but after two years, he figured it was a good decision.

In two years, he had gained almost complete control of criminals everywhere. Mostly due to the semblance he found when Neo unlocked his aura.

He never found a name for it, but it was a simple and rather passive power. And when he thought about it, it made a lot of sense.

For years, Naruto had been alone, because nobody wanted to or even cared to talk to him. They saw him as a ticking bomb and not a human child.

Naruto's semblance brought his inner soul out. Whenever people looked at him, they couldn't help but be amazed. They wouldn't be able to ignore him. He was seen as perfect, he was seen as human. For those who had ever taken the time to or had ever simply seen Naruto for what he was on the inside, they would always be amazed and even wish that others could see what they saw. These people include Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

Now due to Naruto's semblance, it will be as if even a bystander would see Naruto as well as these people. In other words, they would revere him highly.

Naruto loved it. For once in his life he was really being seen for who he was rather than what he was.

That being said, it wasn't without its drawbacks still. Occasionally a bystander of either gender will get too awed by him and attack him in love.

This semblance was only passive, but it was powerful. And it helped him conquer the criminal underworld. Thus granting him the title "Pluto, Ruler of the Underworld".

It was a nice title. Take that Sasuke.

And aside from being pretty much the controller of the underworld, Naruto was seen by others as "Naruto Uzumaki of Swirling Leaf Industries". The CEO of a new company that was beginning to be seen as a rival to Schnee and Charan Industries.

With the use of a little connection here and there, Naruto was able to get connections in everything from noodles to body spray to dust. While the company did develop weapons for hunters and policemen, Naruto ensured it never went too far, the last thing he wanted was to make the same mistake as the Sage of Six Paths.

It was a good two years for Naruto. Jiraiya was no doubt proud of the accomplishments of Naruto. Mostly because he decided to print out the Icha Icha series and also continued it with the females of Remnant.

Three of these females were the ones currently lying on top of him naked. They had finally convinced Naruto to sleep with them. Mostly by tying him down. By the time he got out he was already too horny to stop.

Now this is where you probably asked yourself, why would they have to convince him?

It was because of the circumstances surrounding them that Naruto felt he would be taking advantage of them by having sex with them.

With Neo he had essentially killed her caretaker. He wasn't too comfortable with the idea of having sex with the girl whose precious person he killed.

With the twins, it was because he had helped them greatly. He helped their mother and their friend Hei Xiong(or junior as others oft called him). Naruto felt that he did so much for them that they assumed they had to pay him back through sex.

Which wasn't true, but Naruto was still slightly rough in understanding human emotions. After all, the foxy man was alone for several years in his life. Something that only really stopped when he was already in puberty-where his only real constant contact was a pervert that showed him all the wrong ways to interact with people.

The relaxing Naruto was interrupted as a small orange fox landed on his face.

"Ugh, seriously Kurama?" he groaned.

The fox snickered. Then it talked in a surprisingly squeakyish voice. "You have that meeting with that odd man in the cane remember?"

Before Naruto could reply the shortest girl on top of him swiped away the fox while one of the twins said, "Narutoooo. Just skip the meeting. You make a good teddy bear." The other heads on him nodded showing that they agreed.

Naruto sighed. "You know I can't skip important meetings."

He kissed their heads. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Until then, keep Hei out of trouble. He still can't seem to get out of that masochistic habit of getting his ass kicked.

Sometimes being an important person was hard. He almost shuddered at what it would have been like as Hokage. At least as a criminal lord he could mostly due whatever he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Haven't really been in the mood to making author notes or whatever the thing before chapters are called. Once either Emblem of Steel or a sage, a true hero are updated then you will see why updates are so shitty. Review for more. Based on FTDS's singing hunter.

Chapter start

"No way." Weiss Schnee said wide eyed as she looked at her Scroll. Weiss Schnee was a white haired, pale skinned girl with very bright blue eyes, and a scar going over the left eye. She had a ponytail on the side of her head and wore a white themed outfit.

Both Team RWBY, her own team, and Team JuNiPeR, were staring at her with raised eyebrows. They were in the library corner.

"Weiss, you okay?" Her team leader, two years her younger at 15 years old, Ruby Rose asked with a raised eyebrow. Ruby, while young, was talented enough to be accepted into the academy. She had dark red hair, which lightened up to normal red at the tips. She had a red hood on that was part of her rose themed outfit.

Her other teammates were Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long... both of whom were not paying too much attention to what she was saying.

Yang was a 17 year old woman with bright blond hair, long in length and wavy in appearance, with bright lilac colored eyes. She was fair skinned as well, and she had a more... revealing appearance than others around. She had a revealing brown jacket and yellow tube top, with black hot pants and a hip cape... with high leather boots and orange socks... finally an orange scarf around her neck.

Blake was another 17 year old, cat-like girl with black hair that was long and straight, and a black bow on top. She had amber eyes with thin pupils, and a more narrow face. Her attire was a white and black top, with white hot-pants with black and purple stockings underneath. She was eating a tuna sandwich at the moment, not really caring what was going on.

"I am more than just okay... look at this." Weiss said as she turned her Scroll to her teammates. She moved it to the middle of the table, and those from Team Juniper looked at it as well. She sounded pretty cheerful.

Jaune Arc was a tall male with bright blond hair and blue eyes, looked at the scroll. He wore a black and orange hoodie, with a lightly armored chest-plate over his torso. He wasn't dressed much the part of a fighter, and he looked rather out of place. In fact, his shoes had the "left" and "right" over them….as if he had trouble finding which shoe belonged on what foot.

"What are we looking at?" Jaune asked.

"A message..." Nora said trying to be mysterious. She was a girl with bright orange hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing mostly white and pink, with a pink miniskirt and no sleeved white shirt that was black around her stomach.

"NO Nora! This is more than that." Weiss said, "This 'message' just said that it seems like Naruto Uzumaki is on his way to Beacon for some reason!" Never underestimate the power of gossip circles it seems.

The last person at the table perked up at the news. This was Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha was a tall woman with bright red hair and vivid green eyes. She wore bronze and leather armor in a rather revealing fashion, with a short miniskirt and a red hip-cape.

"What?" Blake asked in confusion, why would a CEO be coming to a combat school.

"Who?" Jaune scratched his head in confusion. The name was familiar but he ultimately couldn't recall it for the life of him – considering this was the same guy who could barely recall what shoe belongs where and didn't even know who Weiss and Pyrrha were at first it wasn't too surprising he didn't know.

"Naruto Uzumaki... CEO of Swirling Leaf Industries (or the SLI) how have you never heard of him before? His company has firms from everything from shampoo to weapons. The dude can even sing for crying out loud!" Yang asked. Naruto actually never meant to get a spot in singing of all things. He just liked to sing when he was alone and Neo had recorded him working and singing before putting it up on the Internet. From there a demand for more singing came and he decided to record himself singing and put it up on the internet. He never sang in concerts or television though.

She had ALL of his songs saved right on her Scroll, and she had a picture of him that her Uncle Qrow had got her.

Nora bumped in, "Ren and I worked at one of his restaurants for a while. We never actually got to meet him though. Boo." She pouted at that last bit.

"He's possibly ONE of if not THE most supportive CEO of Faunus that isn't actually a Faunus." Blake said. She never actually met him but ADAM of all people seemed to respect the man quite a lot. It also made her happy that he was so publicly supportive of Faunus and he even seemed to be the mediator of peace between races.

"I think my eldest sister said something about him one time." Jaune said as he finally remembered where he had heard the name before. What he didn't say was that he also wore some SLI branded dresses. Because of his sisters. Honestly.

He couldn't quite remember what she said about Naruto though. He had erased it from memory just like his father. What his sister said was this, "Naruto Uzumaki looks just as good naked as he does with clothes on. If he gives me a call I will drop everything for him just so I could get him to get in my panties again." Yes. Naruto slept with the eldest sister of Jaune Arc. But that's a story for another chapter. Anyways, hearing this phrase naturally forced all male Arcs in the vicinity to faint.

"Naruto is indeed a good singer. Oft do I find myself listening to his music as I work out. It's quite hypnotic." Whenever Pyrrha got caught up in his music, she seemed to work out much harder than she planned….not that that was a bad thing.

"Hm…He looks a little like a boy Yang." Lie Ren finally commented dryly as a picture of him came up from Weiss's scroll. Weiss turned red and tried to hide her scroll. That was a picture she snagged when Naruto was meeting with her father.

Ren rolled his pink eyes. He was a more traditionally dressed, black haired man with a pink stripe in it. His color scheme was mostly green, and he had a long ponytail.

"He is also an accomplished fighter you know. He is the one person that ever beat me in battle." Pyrrha said, much to the shock of everyone present. "He is incredibly tough. I have no shame in admitting that he was much more powerful than me. In truth the only reason it's such a secret is because he asked for it not to be so well known." Pyrrha smiled. She had challenged him to a spar, and she had lost it... pretty badly actually.

"WOAH." Was what Jaune voiced, and that was pretty much everyone's thoughts on the matter.

"I must say, I'm quite anxious. Him coming to Beacon is curious but I look forward to seeing him again. I haven't seen him since the last tournament." Naruto was known to actually reply to requests or emails personally somehow. She had sent one to him (it was actually after their spar) and was pleasantly surprised to see him hiding in the crowd. And when he had grinned and thumbed up at her….if it wasn't for the fact she had been in battle she would have allowed herself to swoon.

She WAS a teenage girl after all. And the sight of Naruto doing that was inexplicably amazing.

Weiss stopped. "Wait… Pyrrha….. Is it just me or does it sound like you've actually talked to him?" If that's what was up then she was SO jealous. She only got to look at him from afar.

"Yes well… I wouldn't go so far as to call us friends sadly, but he and I did eat out to dinner once." Pyrrha smiled.

"Dang girl, you sure got it good. I've only ever seen him at one of the clubs I went to." He was over at Junior's club hanging around for business probably. She never got a chance to go up to him cuz of a pair of bitchy twins (as far as she was concerned) getting in her way.

Out of the two teams, only Pyrrha had the pleasure of talking to him. But Weiss and Yang had only ever seen him from afar.

Ruby put her index finger on her chin. "Is that really a big deal though?"

The three girls that had seen him up close responded in sync. "Yes."

The three began together on a tirade on how Naruto was amazing and incredible. That he was elegant and handsome. The way they complimented him was almost creepy when you consider the fact that nobody knew that his passive semblance caused it.

"Oh? Now what's with all the noise little kitties? This is a library." A voice came up out of nowhere.

Ruby and Jaune yelped. The others slightly flinched, especially Blake as she didn't hear any sign of him coming.

Weiss bowed. "I'm so sorry professor. I just got so excited about some news that I received."

She was looked at boringly. "I see…..then you won't mind showing me this piece of news now would you." That wasn't a question.

Her head comically dropped as she held out her scroll. A hand took it as it scanned the news. Two eyes widened.

"Well well well. Isn't this a surprise. I never expected you to come here Naruto." Somehow it sounded less surprised and more bored.

"Excuse me professor, but it sounded like you know him personally." Said Blake who could barely hear the tone in his voice shift.

"That's because I do. But don't ask about it kiddos." They were given an eye smile.

'I suppose it is time we have that talk. I wonder if the other two will come then?' came a thought by the newest professor.

Kakashi Hatake was curious at what would come next. His old student never did things without reason after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER START**

Naruto was dressed nicely in a white suit and orange tie. Around his neck were a large pair of headphones that ruined his formal appearance. Though nobody cared to tell him that since in their eyes, he looked perfect.

He just exited his personal little airship. Somehow, he was able to crawl out of the bed when surrounded by those who truly love him.

He looked at his surroundings. Beacon seemed like a nice place. It he didn't become a criminal boss, he might have ended up- and he shudders at this- studying here.

Apparently he wasn't covert enough on his way to Beacon as there was a small crowd of students waiting for him.

A dainty hand slipped into his. He didn't even need to look to see it was Neo's. She had a habit of wanting to have physical contact with him no matter how little.

Naruto did know that there was some people that he knew that were students, but unfortunately, he was here for very serious business. The pleasure would have to wait for now.

He walked forward ignoring the crowd. They shouted at him with "OMGs" and "Sign my…"

It was like this everywhere.

Walking forward longer and longer, he felt bad that he wasn't acknowledging them. So he smiled at them and said something. "Hello."

They fainted after that. Those that didn't were red in the face at the sight. It was as if the sun perfectly gleamed off his face.

He felt that he should still do more for them, but seeing a blonde woman walk up to him made him rethink those plans.

"Afternoon Mr. Uzumaki. May I ask the reason for your…..arrival?" The woman was stoic at this arrival, or at least she was more than most people upon meeting him.

She was a woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. In front of her green eyes was a pair of glasses.

She had a white long-sleeved top and a black business skirt on. At her back was a tattered cape purple on the inside and black on the out. She looked very professional and attractive in his eyes.

"I have business with Ozpin. I happen to have come across some information of someone he's been taking care of for some time. And it's only natural a hero like me would come to help a young _maiden_."

His words stopped her cold.

Ordinarily a normal person would simply write off his words. But his slight emphasis and the fact that Glynda is in a secret brotherhood for the said word? She would take note of it of course.

Glynda cautiously observed the tall man and short girl. The former was looking at her while the latter was looking at the environment bored.

"Well, miss, won't you show me to Ozpin? It isn't part of my nature to be malicious. You can trust me you know?" His face sparkled and everything around him became a blur. This was a part of his semblance at work.

Glynda gave a small unnoticeable gulp. Somehow she believed he was telling the truth, or at least she wanted to believe it was the truth.

"Very well. Mr. Uzumaki, you and your…companion, may follow me." Said companion gave Glynda a small glare for the way she was staring at her lover and caretaker. Neo was rather….protective? Obsessive? He didn't know the word for it but she didn't like it when he was around other women. That being said it never really stopped him from doing stuff with them. It was just her being jealous. She never did anything unless she thought it would help him in some way.

Actually now that he thought about the word closest to what he thought it was would be possessive. His little ice cream was like one of the yanderes in one of those anime he watched in his spare time.

He squeezed her hand to comfort her and they looked at each others eyes. The two often communicated silently. They were the epitome of the fact that eyes were windows to the soul. Their emotions were often displayed openly in their eyes though few were able to tell what those emotions were.

'Calm down. We aren't here to start a fight.' He silently messaged her.

She rolled her eyes and walked closer to him. 'Fine.'

They walked closer and closer to the school. Until they were stopped by another person. "Naruto, I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon."

Naruto was surprised but not shocked. This was something he didn't expect to happen _this soon._

Neo's eyes narrowed and she tensed. She clearly knew this person's relation to Naruto and did not like it _one bit._

"Naruto, do me a favor and call off your little charity cased before she bites me." The person said flippantly.

Naruto kept his grip onto Neo to keep her from lunging.

"There's no need to be so pissy. Is there a reason you're so hostile? That's a new low even for you."

The person sighed. "Ya you're right. I'm sorry but I'm a little….frustrated. Right now."

He rolled his eyes. "I know. Just chill okay. You still need to learn how to reign in that temper of yours. I didn't think that hardass military leader of yours would be so willing to take that type of bullshit."

"Naruto you know that="

"Be quiet Sakura. Grow up. We aren't kids anymore. We both have to set examples for the future."

The pink haired teammate of his flinched. She was wearing an Atlas military uniform. She still had short pink hair tied up in a ponytail like Tsunade. Sakura had metal vambraces and a diamond on her forehead.

"Ordinarily I would ask what you were up to if it actually makes us cross paths, but I'm sure that we both have the same reason to be here."

Sakura tensed and looked around. "Naruto you know that-"

"We aren't supposed to speak of some myths out loud? You know my stance on those secrets Sakura. Besides anyone actually looking at us are paying more attention to my face rather than my words. But regardless, we can talk more when we're away from prying eyes."

Glynda was confused at how the two spoke with each other, and was generally ignorant of how they even _knew_ eachother. But regardless she decided to bring both to the Headmaster, as that was what Naruto was asking, and Sakura didn't seem ready to leave Naruto alone just yet.

They deftly arrived at Ozpin's office. Even though the spectacle wearing man was sitting down, he still had a grip on his cane. Naruto took a seat in front of Ozpin. And Neo took a seat on Naruto's lap, unmindful of their company. Both Glynda and Sakura opted to stand.

Naruto greeted Ozpin cheerfully. "Sup Headmaster."

The mans lips quirked a little before he responded in turn.

Sakura stepped forward and saluted quickly. "It's an honor to meet you once again Sir."

Said sir said, "Please Sakura, you know there is no need to call me that here."

"That would be disrespectful to your position, Sir." Naruto chuckled, bringing attention to him.

Ozpin decided to get to the root of things. "So Mr. Uzumaki, may I inquire the reason for your arrival? I cannot say I know the reason myself."

Naruto smiled. "I, the kind and awesome person I am, will be doing YOU, a favor, free of charge. You won't even need to worry about trying to pay me back in any way whatsoever."

Ozpin's hands tightened around his cane. "And what could you do that would be so very helpful to me?" It could be a number of things, Naruto could supply dust, medical and training supplies, defenses for the worst case scenario, etc.

"I am willing to heal Amber, the Autumn Maiden."

This declaration stunned the room to silence.

Ozpin recovered first. "How do you know about the Maidens in the first place?" He needed to inspect Naruto's intentions first.

"Welllll, big secrets like the maidens are pretty impossible to hide, I'm kinda a magnet for this type of stuff. Besides their power shines a lot brighter than most people. I'd have to be a few years younger to not see them."

"Naruto what makes you think you can heal Amber where I can't? You don't have any medical Ninjutsu like me. And I've been working on her for months with little progress." Sakura couldn't see how Naruto could possibly do what she couldn't.

Naruto didn't even reply, just looked at Neo with an eyebrow raised. She reciprocated the gesture.

"Sakura, do you really not remember that I was able to bring back Bushy Brows Sensei from dying of the 8 gates? If it's simply healing her, I can do it in seconds." He stuck his hand out for Neo to give something to him. An orange orb was given to him. "And beyond just healing her, I can do something even better, give Amber back her powers."

"Naruto! How did you get that!" Sakura shouted.

"I took it from the person that stole Amber's powers. With my abilities, taking something out of a person no matter what it is pretty easy."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "How can we be sure of your intentions." Ozpin didn't want to risk the life of a person. He would prefer to not make another mistake.

"Me and Sakura will vouch for him." Another voice entered.

Naruto took a small peek behind him. The sight that greeted him was his old sensei in his jounin clothing, both eyes were open and without a sharingan.

"Hello there Naruto. I now see that the reason you were here wasn't to pay respects to your teacher, but to help a young maiden in need. Jiraiya-Sama would be quite proud of you."

His smile was hidden away by his mask. Even now he still wears it despite not having a reason to hide his face away. Although he didn't have a reason before.

"I'm sure the pervert would."

Ozpin gave a hum of understanding. "I see, so you are Mr. Hatake's student. That certainly explains a lot. I have already met a dark haired brooding man and a pink haired strong woman through Ironwood, so I would assume you are the free as the wind orange themed man that is his final student."

Naruto made the sound of a bell while Neo gave silent claps. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner! So trust me now?" The look in his eyes showed that he knew the answer.

"Follow me Mr. Uzumaki. I will lead you to Amber." He said so while slightly reluctantly getting up. Kakashi had gained his complete trust but he still felt unsettled putting Amber's fate in a stranger's hands.

"The rest of you are free to come watch Neo and I work our magic. I don't mind an audience for this. Though when she wakes up Amber might be." He laughed a little while Neo seemed put off by what he said.

Ozpin's slowly led them to the chambers. When they got out of the elevator only Neo and Naruto reacted to it. Neo's eyes playfully widened as she put her hand over her head as if the sun was hitting her eyes or if she was searching for a far object. Her mouth was wide open. Naruto just whistled as he took in the site.

Nobody else said or did anything on the way. Unlike the two N's they didn't feel like playing around in such a serious situation.

"Huh, she's actually pretty cute you know?" Naruto said as his eyes fell upon her. Neo immediately kicked the back of his leg, which he ignored without a problem.

Sakura's mouth opened and closed. She wasn't even gonna bring up the scars on the face of someone on their deathbed or even the fact the PERSON WAS ON THEIR DEATHBED. Naruto was too abnormal for common sense to apply to him. That was a good and a bad thing as far as she was concerned.

Naruto went to work without even explaining what he would do. He gave Neo the Orange orb and ripped Ambers pod out and set it flat. Ripping the glass off without shattering anything, his hands glowed orange and he SHOVED his hand in her body. Surprisingly, nothing happened. A ripple had formed and it was as if a portal the size of his hand appeared on contact.

Amber's whole body shined brightly. The scars on her face healed...sorta. Her left eye still had a small part just under the eye and above the cheek. It looked like both a beauty mark and a scar.

At the same time Naruto called to his little ice cream. "Neo." He held his hand out and the orb was placed on his palm. He held it above the maiden, keeping his palm facing up. The orb began to vibrate and suddenly strands of power stretched out into the body below. As it glowed, the breathing of Amber seemed to be much easier for her than before. By the time the process was over, he placed both hands to his sides and waited. What did he wait for? For the body to start moving. Which it did in...3...2...1.

And just like that. In no less than 3 minutes, Naruto had done what they had been trying to for almost a year. It left them speechless.

"I...cannot...believe you." Sakura muttered under her breath.

A groan echoed through the silence. "Wha...what..."

Naruto looked over to Sakura, "You're up Sakura." He stepped to the side to give Sakura room.

"Don't worry, you're safe and in good hands." She said to the maiden.

Kakashi simply smiled at Naruto. "Well now that we have the serious business out of the way. Naruto, it comes to my attention that many find you inspiring, as they should, and I was hoping if you could join me for a little…demonstration to get them motivated."

"You just want a quick fight don't you." Naruto got down to business.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I want to see how much better you've adjusted to this world in comparison to us."

"Kay. Lets do it."


	4. Chapter 4

Pluto 4

Kakashi and Naruto stared each other off in Beacons fighting arena. Glynda didn't teach big classes but due to Kakashi's suggestion they made it so the arena could change sizes and even change territories. They told Kakashi that they modeled it after an actual tournament arena.

They had a large crowd so the arena was stretched to its limit. Naruto alone was famous enough to bring a crowd but Kakashi was also pretty well known to the world. A seemingly untouchable warrior with the ability to control lighting to its greatest potential.

Naruto fighting hasn't actually been seen by anyone. All his fights in this new world were done away from any eyes, but now that streak is broken. This fight was being recorded and would no doubt be sent all over the world.

He peacefully thought to himself as he indulged himself with one of Roman's cigars. He didn't like them but they honored the thief. Not only that but he added a little kick to them to help him out. The blonde had taken out the orange tie from his outfit. He didn't want it to get ruined.

He looked over to Kakashi who had a white scarf hiding his lower face. He probably still had his old mask under there too.

Kakashi was wearing an Anbu uniform with a scarf so he wasn't hiding anything. He didn't have any scrolls or summoning tattoos aside from the dogs. The teacher didn't want to mess up his usual clothes and instead wore his battle uniform. He had a sword on his waist.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Obito's young teen spirit appear next to Kakashi. The young Uchiha gave the blonde a thumbs up and a smile before floating down to Kakashi. Their two heads overlapped and Obito's eyes changed into the sharingan. In return, Kakashi gained the sharingan as well.

"That's new."

"Yes, well when we got into this new situation my old friends didn't very well want me to face it alone. Every so often when I'm forced to fight seriously they come to help me out. Oh, and don't mention it to anyone, only a select few can actually notice them."

Naruto took notice that his old teacher said THEM, not him, but THEM.

He decided to put it aside, it would be more fun if he didn't have to think about it. This match was only for fun and for a little test after all.

Naruto looked at the arena. They were fighting on a large plain stage lower than the seats. He saw a slight shine visible to only his eyes that showed they put up a barrier.

"So any restrictions? How much are we both holding back?"

Kakashi hummed. "How bout none of your busters for one thing? Those are a bit too excessive and destructive."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Obviously I'm not going to use those. Give me some credit will you? I'm not that stupid." He was given an eye smile.

"In that case, why don't you limit yourself to techniques you've learned in this world? You can still use some old moves of course but at your own discretion."

Naruto nodded. "Sound good to me."

They both got into their battle stances. Kakashi brought out his bright silver sword and Naruto brought out a large stick of some kind longer than he was tall. It had some sort of circle on top.

"Fair warning sensei, a lot of what I've learned involve dust manipulation and weapon handling. So to start us off, meet Comlán Skeith. My scythe. You can say the name translates to complete shadow if you want."

Kakashi was confused but didn't let his guard down. He wouldn't put it past Naruto to get some ridiculous weapons and know how to handle every single one of them like an expert.

The circular object expanded and became a small sphere the same diameter of the stick. The sphere shifted and mecha parts came out of it. It first outline the top of the stick giving it a curve on the side. Then the curve shifted again and a blade came out of it. Then on the other side from the blade some strange data or cyber looking spikes appeared hovering in place.

It was now that the weapon had fully transformed did Kakashi see why he said it was a scythe. It was terrifying to look at and was large.

{{AN- hope you know what .hack is because the avatar Skeith scythe is what it's from. Go google image it and either version 2 Skeith scythe or the one made auroncramp from deviantart work}}

Naruto hoisted the weapon on his shoulder and put away Roman's cigar. "Shall we?" Kakashi groaned as he realized Naruto really wasn't going to hold back one bit on him. That would mean that he was in for the hardest fight he's faced in this world yet.

Kakashi knew he wouldn't win, but the fun would be surprising Naruto with his new tricks. "Let's. Also Naruto, just know that even an old dog can learn some new tricks."

Kakashi appeared above Naruto and slashed down with his sword only for it to come into contact with the strange spikes/blades coming from the back. Naruto leaned a bit so they would block him off. 'Hm. Can't say I was expecting them to be physical. I have to be careful then. i don't know if they can extend.'

Kakashi back flipped in the air as Naruto turned and slashed upward. Missing by just inches, Naruto continued his assault by rotating his body and spinning his scythe around at high speeds. His superior strength and speed kept Kakashi jumping and moving backward to avoid getting hit. Then to everyone's slight surprise Naruto missed a swing on Kakashi by inches, allowing the older man to slide in and begin his own attack. Swiftly and decisively Kakashi slashed toward Naruto. Not blocking, Naruto was hit several times and was pushed back.

While it had looked like Naruto had missed Kakashi, in reality he had used Kamui with Obito's eyes. This allowed him to phase through the blow and he made sure to make it look close as he didn't want to blatantly show off his intangibility.

Kakashi ran forward and jump kicked Naruto who blocked the blow with his scythe but was pushed back to the edge of the arena. When Kakashi landed from his kick he had already placed his sword back into the sheathe and had into a crouch with his hand on his sword. Slashing forward in a reverse grip a combination of fire, lightning, and wind surged forward and hit Naruto just as he stopped skidding across the ground from the kick.

He was sent off the arena due to the force of the hit. Many of the audience gasped in disappointment as he fell to what would be his loss. Few noticed that Kakashi stayed on guard. This made them think it wasn't over just yet.

Naruto set himself upright and spun his scythe above his head. His weapon acted as makeshift helicopter blades and propelled him back to the stage. He stopped spinning his weapon and slashed downward and a blade of air pressure was launched to Kakashi.

Kakashi countered by blowing out a ball of fire that was amplified by the air pressure sent at him. Naruto took out Roman's cigar and used it to puff out some smoke to manipulate. Using the new smoke that he blew out Naruto converged the smoke on the fire ball and extinguished it, making even more smoke. He manipulated it further to surround himself like snake, or like how when he used the sexy Justu and the smoke censored the naked female body-only right now it was less sexy and more scary.

Naruto had put bits of pure dust into the cigars, not enough to do anything dangerous but enough to where he could use anything from the cigar including the cigar itself as a weapon.

He ran forward and slashed Kakashi, before using the smoke to condense and slam into him. Kakashi was pushed into the ground and quickly raised his weapon to block Naruto from stabbing his head.

Naruto was surprised as he saw a ghost enter Kakashi again. This turned into greater surprise when smoke and ash was shot/spat into his face. Falling backward with his hands around his eyes he failed to notice Kakashi splitting his weapon into two trench knives. Brandishing the trench knives, lightning began to cover the right and the left simply glowed bright.

Kakashi rushed at Naruto and with his right arm slashed at Naruto's right hand that was rubbing his face. Naruto's hand twitched before he began punching himself in the face.

Three punches later Naruto used his left arm to grab his right. "What did you do?"

Kakashi got into a new stance to adapt to the new weapons. He was shifting his balance in different directions as part of the stance. "I sent a shock to the nerves in your arm. The foreign shock from me stayed in your body for a few seconds and I simply tricked your body into thinking your mind was telling it to do something. Namely punching yourself."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He would have glared, but the previous attack hurt his eyes so he kept them closer. Picking up his scythe with his left hand, he used all his willpower to keep his right arm from punching himself. He gripped the staff part of Skeith and twisted. It noisily began to shift as it slightly reverted itself. The cyber blades dissipated and the sphere shifted the blades into different spots. The blade of the scythe began to point forward following the staffs direction. Then the blades split apart into opposite sides. Now the scythe was a spear with a small hollow opening in the middle. He gripped the former-scythe-now-spear and the pointy end of the blades pinched like a crab.

They exchanged attacks, neither quite being able to land a blow. Naruto smoothly transitioned his attacks with his dodges, he leaned forward like a bow and spun his spear on his back, when he got back up Naruto stabbed several times. The blonde was forced to side flip over a horizontal slash and used the momentum to slam his spear on Kakashi. He was blocked by wind from the left trench knife and then blown away when a small fire lit up and blew up the barrier of wind. Naruto flipped as he was in the air and landed on his feet.

He gave a smile as he was having fun from the fight. The new weapons of Kakashi were taking advantage of the fact that he had the ability to manipulate the five elements due to the sharingan. Lightning was his original element so it was alone, the rest were together as they made for dangerous combinations. Adding those to the knife work of Asuma-sensei made a difficult opponent.

Naruto continued his attack as he switched up his strategy a little. Rather than aim at Kakashi he aimed for his weapons. He would sweep them to the side, try to catch them into his blades, he didn't allow the blades near his body.

Then Naruto's spear was able to trap the trench knife between its blades. Lighting engulfed both weapons. Naruto let go of his spear and threw the still burning cigar at Kakashi. It tapped the teacher's chest.

And promptly exploded.

Naruto hopped back. He was surprised at how much Kakashi was holding back. Surely Kakashi wasn't going to hold back all his strong and flashy skills. Then suddenly, he heard a whizzing sound.

He saw leaves circling him in his peripheral.

"LEAF HURRICANE."

Naruto was kicked and sent to the other side of the arena. Just when he landed and was skidding across the floor, Kakashi appeared behind him again. The two sent kicks that collided. The force of the blows shook the arena, and even the audience felt it.

"This strength….!"

"Ordinarily I don't activate the gates, but Gai does it on a regular basis." Keeping his leg clashing with Naruto's, Kakashi sent a punch that Naruto couldn't block.

Naruto fell back and rushed to his weapon. Just before he landed a hand on it he needed to block a kick from Kakashi. He flinched as he felt a shock. Kakashi took the chance and lowered his leg, he moved and kept only his left arm and leg on the ground before kicking Naruto into the air. Suddenly it was as if a hundred Kakashi's were there. With inhuman speed, Kakashi bashed Naruto while he was in the air.

It only ended when Naruto moved even faster than Kakashi and punched him downward.

Landing Naruto stretched and got out a new pair of weapons. Two, very large tonfa. They looked rather ordinary, if mechanical. Each was about half the size of Naruto's body.

Kakashi in return, brought out a single pair of nunchaku. The two engaged in fast paced close quarters combat. While Naruto's weapons should have given him an advantage, Kakashi's speed even things out.

They were at a stalemate. One tonfa would hit away the nunchaku and the other would go for the hit, then the nunchaku would rebound to hit the second tonfa. This repeated several times at high speeds.

The audience could barely keep up.

Luckily the stalemate was broken when the shorter side of the tonfa broke through and touched Kakashi's body. Naruto smirked and a circular area of the longer part of the tonfa sank inwards. A harsh breaking was heard as Kakashi was blown away. Those looking at Naruto saw that the area that sank inwards was pushed outwards at the smaller part of the tonfa. Steam radiated off the tonfa's inner parts.

Naruto turned his tonfa around so the longer part was facing where Kakashi landed. There was still a hole in the tonfa.

Naruto was smiling. A golden blast shot out that Kakashi blocked with his arm. Smoke came off the arm and it fell limp.

"It's time for the climax!" naruto shouted.

He ran forward three steps and jumped up. He spun his tonfa with the handle to the point where it was a blur. Then he turned upside down and spun his whole body. Golden blasts were shot out at hundreds of different directions, no two shots were the same size, velocity, or direction.

Naruto stopped spinning right on top of kakashi. Pointing both tonfa at Kakashi, one incredibly large blast half the size of the stadium was shot at Kakashi.

Said man sweat dropped and tensed.

'Boy, he really doesn't like to hold back. As usual.'

Then all the golden shots slammed down into Kakashi.


End file.
